1 Mistake Big Problem
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Piper wakes up in Storks room after a party but doesn't remember a thing. And to make matters worse, Piper hasn't been feeling well...rated T due 2 swearing in future chapters. Temporarily discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Storm Hawks, only the plot.

I don't understand why my brain thinks of this stuff at 1:00 am...meh, what can ya do? On with the story!

Piper woke up feeling sick and with a pounding headache. She groaned as she cracked open her eyes, only to shut them tight when the sun started to shin through the window. " Ow, my head..." Piper said as she sat up in the bed, " That was some party, but I don't think I'll try drinking any time soon." After rubbing her hands over her face, Piper carefully opened her eyes again and looked around.

" Wait a minute, this isn't my room. Where am I-" Piper stopped as she recognized the clean white walls and blue prints of inventions lying around on a desk. Eyes going wide as she slowly turned her head to the other side of the bed, she confirmed whose room this was.

It was Stork's.

He was lying on his chest with the blankets pulled up just past his waist. Stork didn't have his usual uniform on, nor did he have a shirt on. He continuously told them that you could catch a deadly cold if you didn't have a shirt on while you slept, and on the rare occasions that they did see him in his night wear, he always had a shirt on. When she saw him without his shirt, she knew that with the way things were going, he probably didn't have anything on at all. His bare back rose and fell with each breath he took as he continued to sleep peacefully; with the exception of his twitching hands and eye.

Pressing her hands against her mouth, she looked down at herself and almost screamed when she saw that she too didn't have anything on at all. Pulling the blankets up to her neck, Piper looked around the room to locate her cloths. _' This can't be happening, this just can't be happening!'_ She thought to herself over and over again as she found her cloths and quickly started putting them on.

She froze when she heard a groan followed by a mumble come from Stork. He rolled over onto his back and started to stretch and then yawn. Piper quickly ran to the door and pulled it open just as Stork started to open his eyes.

Had she looked more closely around the room, she would have seen her necklace lying ontop of Stork's shirt.

As soon as she was safely in her room with the door shut and locked, she pressed herself back against a wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting. _' What happened last night? Why can't I remember?'_ Tears started to spill over as Piper tried to remember but couldn't. Pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes, she rubbed the tears away. " Work, work will help me..."

Getting up on shaky legs, Piper grabbed a couple of crystals she was working on and picked up where she left off yesterday morning.

**XXX**

Stork raised his head slightly when he heard his door close, only to lower it back to his pillow when he felt a throbbing behind his eyes. _' Brainworms. Wasn't throbbing behind the eyes a sign of brainworms?'_

Grumbling about how he was going to have to check the rest of the crew, Stork through off the blankets. He was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing anything at all and came to the conclusion that it had to be brainworms. Unfortunately, when the throbbing behind his eyes increased in tempo, he shoved that thought out of his mind. Pulling on his boxers and pants, he reached for his shirt but stopped when he saw what was lying on top of it.

Blinking in confusion as he picked up Piper's crystal necklace, Stork tried to figure out how it had gotten into his room and on his shirt.

He frowned as he sat down on the edge of his bed and continued to look at the necklace. When he tried to remember last night, all he got was a bunch of blurry and fuzzy pictures. Then he remembered part of what had happened.

**FLASHBACK**

_**After landing the Condor for the night, Finn had Junko bring out a couple barrels of beer in honor of them winning their 100th battle. At first Aerrow had refused, saying that there could be another attack and that they were to young to be drinking anyway, but Finn said that they had kicked butt and that they deserved a reward.**_

_**Piper, knowing that Stork would start listing all the things that beer could do, went into the kitchen and brought out a big bowl of punch for him.**_

_**" Here Stork. It just has juice and some carbonated water to give it a little kick," Piper said as she handed him a small glass of the punch.**_

_**Cautiously taking the glass, Stork sniffed the contents to see if it was indeed, alcohol free. Confirming that it was safe, he looked at Piper and gave a small smile. " Thanks Piper."**_

_**Returning the smile, Piper raised her glass in a silent cheer. There was no way she going to try and yell over the music that Finn had just put on. Stork raised his glass as well and took a sip. When he saw the others eating up all of the sandcakes, he put his glass down so he could get some before they were all gone.**_

_**As he tried to get the pot away from a jabbering Radarr, he heard Piper laugh and gave another small smile. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

Stork knew that after his third drink of the punch, his memory started to go fuzzy, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't remember anything else. " Stupid Brainworms..." Was all he said as he put his shirt and boots on and walked out of his room to see if he still had the right antidote to get rid of the little practise.

See how that works 4 now...oh, and be nice!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Storm Hawks and I never will...

Wow! It's been a while since I updated this story...and I have my reasons for it. One of them is called "Life". I have one and if anyone doesn't like it, then to bad for you. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it/what you would like to see.

**4 weeks later.....**

Piper ran to the washroom with one hand over her mouth, the other over her stomach. The others watched her with concern, but only thought that she had a caught the flu...all but one anyway.

" I'm telling you guys, Piper had the deadly stomach virus. She'll slowly waste away until she's nothing but skin and bones! Then the virus will kill her!" Stork said as he steered the ship through some clouds, right eye twitching. He had her necklace in a drawer of his desk, but he still had no idea has to how it got there.

" Ah, come on Stork. Piper probably has the flu, that's all. Some rest and she'll be good as new." Aerrow said as he stood up and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder. " Take us down for the night. We should all get some rest. You never know when there's going to be another attack." With that, he stared to walk away, Radarr jumping up on his shoulder for a free ride. He stopped and looked at Finn and Junko. " You two, get to your quarters now. Don't think for a second that I've forgiven you." Then he was gone.

Finn grumbled under his breath. " It was four weeks ago! Can't he just get over it already?"

Looking over his shoulder for a brief second, Stork started to lower the Condor. " What, exactly, did you do?"

Junko answered as he and Finn got up to leave. " Finn had a whole bunch of feathers in his room, so we glued them all to Aerrow's face and arms, then wrote on his back, 'I'm a giant chicken'...Night Stork." Junko said as they left the pilot alone.

Just when he thought he was completely alone, Piper spoke up from behind him. " Finn is such a bad influence on Junko sometimes." She laughed slightly when Stork jumped about a foot in the air, then turned to look at her with wide eyes. " Sorry Stork, I didn't mean to frighten you like that." She couldn't look him in the eyes, not after waking up in bed with him four weeks ago.

Turning his head back around so that he could see where he was landing the Condor, Stork started to list all the things that could happen when you sneak up on someone that's trying to land a ship. " I could suffer from a heart attack and drop to the floor dead....or I still be alive, but die in a fiery crash....or I could catch that deadly stomach virus you have and slowly stare to death..."

" Stork, I don't have a deadly stomach virus, I just caught the flu is all. I'm sure of it." Piper said with a smile, when really, she was scared out of her mind. She had missed her period about two weeks ago and now she was being sick whenever she had something to eat. In the back of her mind, she knew what the problem was, but she was in denial. She couldn't be.....For crying out loud, she was only fourteen years old! Sure she was fighting the Cyclonians, but then again, who wasn't? But...she had taken so many of those tests...and they all said the same thing. That was when she realized that Stork was talking to her. " I'm sorry Stork. What did you say?"

" Um...Piper, do you remember what happend four weeks ago? I thought I had brainworms but since I haven't died yet..." He trailed off when he saw Piper go pale and shake her head rapidly before turning around and quickly walking away, saying that she suddenly felt really tired and should get some rest. Blinking in surprise, Stork looked in the direction she had gone. Never in all the time he had known her had she just left right when he was talking. She would always stay and listen to him, even if he was ranting about how many different ways he could die.

Turning back to the controls, Stork made on final check to make sure everything was in it's proper spot for the night then headed down the hall. Was he was about to do was completely unlike him, but he felt it had to be done.

**XXX**

Shutting and locking her door behind her, Piper went over to her bed and climbed onto it before curling up on her side. This was turning into a nightmare! There was no doubt about what had happened, even if she couldn't remember what it was. She had woken up naked with Stork in his room...and for the first week, she could even stand to be in the same room as him. But when he hadn't tried to talk to her about anything out of the ordinary, she was relieved. Like her, maybe he didn't remember what happened that night either. When she missed her period a week later, she brought it all down to stress. It wasn't like that didn't happen before, it just came a few days to a week later is all.

But when she became sick every morning, as well as sometimes in the afternoon or at night...and the strange cravings she had been getting, there was no more lying to herself. Especially when she took several of those tests...

She was pregnant...with Stork's baby.

Done! Once again, I'm so, so sorry this is late...but life has been very cruel to me and my family lately, so I hope you all forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

And just to let you all know they will start to remember stuff.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!

*NOTE* Please people...have your pets fixed and watch where you're driving. Read my story " I'm Sorry Little One" and you'll understand the reason behind the note...


End file.
